Sunshine
by Lady Dudley
Summary: For the prompt "Sunshine." Jimmy & Nerys try to make Michael's birthday special.
1. We Have Our Aprons On

**A/N: Just realised that I haven't checked to see if the prompt table is still meant to be operating, but then I decided it probably didn't really matter...Anyways, this is based off the prompt "Sunshine" and is a reworking of an idea that I've had for a while. The song is "Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows" by Lesley Gore and is what first came to mind when I saw the prompt. The rest sort of followed on from there...Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**_Sunshine_  
**

"_Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,  
Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together,  
Brighter than a lucky penny,  
When you're near the rain cloud disappears, dear,  
And I feel so fine just to know that you are mine..."_

Jackie followed the exuberant voice of her six year old son into the kitchen. She stopped in the doorway in utter disbelief.

Kneeling, rather precariously, on stools at different points around the island bench were her two eldest children. In the middle of the bench were several cracked eggs, flour and several other ingredients. Most of which appeared to have made it anywhere else around the kitchen except into the large mixing bowl that the two of them were taking turns stirring with a large wooden spoon.

Four year old Nerys was the first to notice her mother standing in the doorway, "Mummy! You're just in time!" she exclaimed, her stool wobbling dangerously as she bounced on it.

Jimmy looked up from his mixing and smiled, "We're just about ready to put the cake in the oven," he told her.

Jackie took a deep breath as she stepped into the kitchen, narrowly avoiding the various patches of the mixture that had made it onto the floor. Nelson, she noticed, was having a lovely time cleaning up after them; as was 18 month old Katrina who was covered in it and busily drawing patterns on the kitchen tiles.

"Cake?" she asked as she made it over to the bench and had a dubious look over Jimmy's shoulder.

"Yes, we're making Daddy a birthday cake," Nerys announced, "Jimmy! It's my turn to stir it," she added, pouting at her brother.

Jimmy stubbornly shook his head, "Now that Mummy's here we can cook it," he told her.

Two sets of round eyes – one blue, one brown – turned imploringly in Jackie's direction, "You will help us cook it, won't you Mummy?" Jimmy asked.

Jackie sighed as she went to get the baking pan, "All right," she agreed.

Both children cheered.

"Provided I get some help clearing up the kitchen," she added, returning with the pan, "and you."

Nerys and Jimmy both looked down at themselves in confusion; both were covered from head to toe in flour and multicoloured stains. Jimmy looked back up at Jackie, "What's wrong? We've got our aprons on,"* he replied innocently.

...

*If this sounds familiar that's because it's from a _Peanuts _cartoon.


	2. Sun Cake

Later that day, Michael came home exhausted and with the firm belief that no one should have work on their birthday. Especially if that work involved trying to find a serial killer.

He stopped in his tracks as he looked around; his house looked like a bomb had hit it and plastered yellow paper everywhere. No matter which way he turned there was a crudely cut flower or sun or a paper chain.

Taking off his coat he moved further into the house, he could hear some giggling coming from the kitchen and made his way there.

Clustered around the island bench were his children, in much the same position as Jackie had found them only this time they were clean and, for some absurd reason, dressed in as much yellow as possible. Jackie stood off to one side, similarly attired, with Katrina on her hip.

Once again, it was Nerys who noticed the new arrival first. "Daddy!" she squealed, leaping off her stool and rushing towards him. Jimmy was quick to follow and the two of them dragged him over to the bench and showed him what they had been bustling around when he entered.

Sitting in the middle of the bench was a cake, covered rather haphazardly in yellow icing and decorated with various yellow lollies. Banana lollies had be laid out around the edge of the plate in an attempt to emulate the rays of the sun.

"Happy Birthday Daddy!" both children crowed at the same time.

"We made it all by ourselves Daddy, everything," Jimmy added excitedly, he glanced over at Jackie, "Mummy helped a bit too," he added.

Michael wasn't sure what to say, "It's...lovely, thank you," he said finally, feeling a bit overcome as Nerys, having regained her stool, wrapped her small arms around his neck.

"We made it look like a sun because you don't get to see the sun on your birthday," she told him, "it was Mummy's idea to decorate the rest of the house too so that you got lots and lots of sunshine." She beamed at his dumbstruck expression and planted a kiss on his cheek, "I love you Daddy," she told him.

"I made you a cup of tea," Jimmy added importantly, bringing Michael out from his stupor.

"Thank you, Jimmy, I think that's just what I need," Michael told him as he gently untangled himself from Nerys and accepted the cup. He paused with it halfway to his lips, "Hang on, I thought we told you that you're not supposed to use the kettle, did Mummy help you?" Michael asked.

Jimmy shook his head, "She didn't need to, I used the hot tap," Jimmy replied blithely.

Michael shot a look in Jackie's direction; she just smiled at him sweetly.

Not wanting hurt his children, who were watching him expectantly, Michael took a dubious sip of his drink. Jackie stifled a laugh at the expression on his face and his slight grimace, "Thank you," he told them, putting the cup off to one side.

"Come on Daddy, it's time to eat the cake!" Jimmy informed him, casting a longing look in the cake's direction, "its chocolate," he added.

"In that case I'm surprised it's lasted this long," Michael commented drily, raising an eyebrow at Jackie who laughed.

"But it's your sun cake, Daddy, we couldn't eat it until you got home," Nerys told him.

Michael smiled down at her, "And I'm very grateful you did, it looks delicious."

Jimmy and Nerys beamed.

...

**A/N: Sorry if it seems to just stop, but I couldn't think of any other way to end it. Also, Jackie's not in this chapter much as I felt she would want Michael to have some time with the kids and wish him a Happy Birthday later. The cup of tea made out of hot tap water is from an episode of _The Sooty Show_.**


End file.
